


Not So Super

by TheCooliestGayGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crime Fighting, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCooliestGayGirl/pseuds/TheCooliestGayGirl
Summary: A small orginization of superheroes, know as Voltron, protect the city of Altea. Stopping robberies and petty theifs is what they do best. But little do they know that a bigger threat looms overhead, waiting for a chance to attack.-The ShKlance Superhero AU that no one asked for. The inspiration for this hit me very suddenly, so I guess I'm writing it now lmao. Will have mutliple chapters and hopefully regular updates.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance was sat atop a large building, his feet dangling off the edge. The wind cooled his face as he recovered from their recent fight. It was on the Manhattan Bridge, so of course he was called in. Water and all that junk. Now he was tired and sweaty and just wanted to relax for a minute. Sure, Allura would scold him for not reporting in first thing, but he enjoyed the lights and the sounds of the city. But his time on the roof was cut short when a hand touched his shoulder. He flinched, turning swifly to face the stranger, his grip tight on the side of the building. Thankfully, when he turned, he was met with a familiar face. Or, well, part of a face. The Black Lion stood behind him, a warm smile on his face. A black lion mask covered the top half of his face so he wouldn't be recognized out of work. They all had these masks in their respectable colours.   
"Oh, hey Black. What's up?" Lance asked, pulling his feet back up. Black took a seat next to him.  
"Just reported back to head quarters. The Princess was wondering where you were. She seemed... not so happy." He let out a slight breathy laugh at that, his elbow resting on his knee.   
"Well, I was enjoying the view, but I don't know why I came here when I could've been looking at you." Lance quipped, basically purring the words out. This was pretty normal for him, honestly. He flirted with lots of people on the job, but especially two of his coworkers; Red and Black. They were both stunningly handsome from what he could see, and they were both so great at everything.   
Black was kind and caring, but could be stern if he needed to. He cared too much about other people sometimes, to the point where he puts his own basic needs aside.   
Red was a completely different person. He was corageous and passionate, but could very often be brash and hot-headed. And Lance, well, he didn't think he could even compare to those two.  
"Not so bad yourself, loverboy." Oh, this was a first. Usually the two either laughed it off or just ignored it completely. Lance blinked once. Then again. And again, until Black let out a hefty laugh. "I thought that might put you off guard. It's nice to see you out of your zone once in a while." He smiled again, then pushed himself up. "I've gotta get going. Don't forget to report to the Princess." And with that, he was through the door and down the stairs, leaving Lance to his own accord.   
His hand reached up to touch his flushed cheek. _Loverboy_ , he though, and smiled.

(♥ω♥*)

Keith sat on the couch in his dorm room, watching the news. There had been an attack at the Manhattan bridge. Of course the paladins took care of it, but he wasn't called in tonight. Just Black and Blue. His power wouldn't have been much help, but he still would've like to have been notified about it. Everything turned out fine, obviously, but he worried sometimes.   
The news was showing a picture of the two men fist bumping. They were probably his favorite paladins, if he was being honest. Blue and Black made a great pair, both complementing each other in personality and battle.   
Blue was lithe and flexible, his body flowing like the water he controls. Every movement has a purpose, and his combat was like an inticate dance.  
Black was strong and sturdy like the metal he uses to do his bidding. His fighting was controlled, and he held the team up like the support beams in a building.   
They were the ocean and land, paired together to make something beautiful, and he could only hope he'd get to their level someday.  
He turned off the TV, running his hands over his face. His face was flushed and he was... smoking? Black lines rose from his ears. Thank god he didn't have a roommate.

('ω｀*)

Shiro arrived back at campus late that night. The short time he spent on the roof with Blue was still fresh in his mind, keeping his cheeks at a light pink hue. _God, I shouldn't have said that_ , he thought to himself, _loverboy._ He was the loverboy here, flirting with his teammate.   
That was the difference between him and Blue. Blue did it as a joke, usually to distract in fights or fluster his friends. When Shiro said it to him, he meant it. Blue was the prettiest sight he had ever seen, and that was the truth. Well, it was possibly a tie. Red was a very close second on the breathtakingly pretty scale. God, _Red._ He had almost forgotten Red tonight. After that show on the roof, Blue was occupying his thoughts.   
They were both so lovely, but so contrasting. Red and Blue, fire and water. Polar opposites, but together they make a beautiful lavender. They're entertaining in fights, spending more time bickering than even looking at their opponents. But they still manage to kick major ass together. _The Drem Team,_ he had called them once on a whim. It brought a flush to both their faces, and then they spent ten minutes yelling at him and each other.  
And when it was all three of them together, well, Shiro couldn't be happier. The Princess had once said that they work better together when he was around, like they were competing to impress him. He disagreed, but either way, he loved it.

ʕ　·ᴥʔ


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support so far! I love seeing all your comments! Anyway, please keep leaving comments and kudos because I love hearing your feedback! My Tumblr: BigMistakeTM

_Beep._ A groan. _Beep. Beep_. Keith slammed his hand on the alarm clock, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was a freshmen at Altea University, the best college that was close enough to HQ. Thankfully he had mostly afternoon classes, but God did he hate having morning classes. Well, it was only one class in the morning, but it still sucked.  
He arose from the bed, stretching as he walked to the bathroom. He was smoking a bit from a dream he couldn't remember.   
Today was a busy day for him. The only day he has a morning class scheduled, and on top of it he had a meeting at Voltron HQ. The only good thing about it was that he'd get to see Blue and Black and not have to be fighting.   
Keith got dressed, layering up because it was always so goddamn cold in Altea. He put on a black polo and a red sweater over it. Black jeans, red shoes to go with it. He pulled up his hair since he had forgoten to take a shower. Then he left the dorm and headed down the insane amount of stairs.

Arriving in the classroom 15 minutes early, he was unpleasantly suprised by the sight of his least favorite person. Lance.   
He was infuriating. Always goofing off, never paying attention, distracting everyone else who wanted to learn. And yet, he _still_ did good in the class. He picked fun and joked with everyone, but Keith seemed to be his favorite target. He wasnt mean or anything, in fact, it was usually bad jokes and shit like that. He was just... extremely annoying.  
"Keith! Good morning! How's that awful mullet?" Lance leaned over the desk, three rows above him. Keith grimaced.  
"Good until you opened your mouth." He retorted, taking his seat in the front and hoping the professor would arrive so his torture would be over.  
"Ouch. That one hurt. But, I gotta ask, didn't I see you on the cover of Vogue? Cuz I heard they were doing a bit on dead fashon trends." His lanky body was fully draped over the desk now, while he gestured to Keith's... everything. This just added to Keith's annoyance. He was a delinquent, but at least he didn't go rubbing himself all over furniture.  
"Are you making fun of my outfit?" He asked, looking down at it. He was dressed different that usual, he would admit, but it wasn't _too_ different.   
"Definitely not! I'm _complimenting_ it by saying it should be in Vogue. There's a very big difference." Keith was about to insult _his_ outfit, which was a blue t-shirt and sweatpants(???), but the professor walked in. It would have to wait.

(ง 'ω')۶

Shiro wiped the grease off his arms as the hot water flowed down his body. He worked at the garage early this morning and was getting ready for his afternoon classes. He was a junior at Altea University and was just trying to survive at this point. He was getting a degree in engineering, but already found a job he liked that made enough money to live on. The only reason he didnt drop out is that he didn't want to waste the money he had already spent, which was a ludicrous amount.  
He arrived at class almost late, stepping in just as the professor was starting class. They made a snide remark but otherwise didn't care. There weren't many seats left, so he took one next to a kid he didn't really recognize. They were _extremely_ small, and their caramel hair poofed upwards. A pair of glasses that looked like they were for an adult were sat atop their nose. They looked at him as he sat down, but gave no sign of being interested in his existence.  
When class was over, they stayed seated, typing away at their computer.  
"Hey, um, are you new?" Shiro asked them. They looked suprised that he was talking to them.  
"No. Most people don't see me though." Was their reply. There was a pause. "I'm sixteen, by the way. I knew you wanted to ask." Shiro chuckled.  
"Yeah, a little. Do you... get this?" He gestured towards the board, which had complicated notes projected on it.  
"Yes. Do you?" They replied, giving him a questioning look, like only an idiot wouldn't understand.  
"No..."  
"Do you want some help?"  
"Definitely. Coffee?" Shiro offered, wondering if this kid's body could even take coffee.  
"Sounds like a plan... what'd you say your name was?" He told them. "Tomorrow morning then. I'm Pidge, by the way." They shook hands, and Shiro left for his next class. He ended up late.

ԅ( ˘ω˘ԅ)

Lance hated him. His stupid hair, his stupid grades, his stupid everything. He wanted to punch him in the face. But he can't, so he just annoys the shit out of him. He knows he hates it. That's why he does it. He'll lean over the desk and picks at him just so he can see the anger tint the boy's ears a dark crimson. Sometimes he feels like he might see smoke come out if he pushes a little further. But he doesn't take it too far, cuz he's not an asshole. He just wants to bug him.

Lance leaves the classroom, shooting the boy one final look of distaste before leaving for an early lunch. He' supposed to meet his friend Hunk at a local diner. He worked there as a chef, which was nice because it was practice for when he graduates and becomes super famous or something. At least, that's what Lance thought would happen.

He arrives at the Diner (called Shlav's Multidimensional Diner), SMD, at about 11:15 and takes his usual booth in the back. His best friend soon joined him, sliding a plate of the literal best pancakes he has ever tasted.  
"Mornin' Lance. You look nice. Did you bring my notes?" Lance nodded and pulled a notebook out of his bookbag. Hunk mumbesd a _sweet_ and flipped through the pages. He had been missing class to work at the diner. Thankfully, attendace wasn't part of the grade.  
"So how was the date?" Hunk finally asked, setting the notebook next to him. Lance instantly groaned at the question, remembering the awful weekend.  
"Terrible! He was a total creep. First he took me to McDonald's, then he pretended to _forget his wallet_ , and then he asked to look at my feet in the back of his car!" Hunk visibly cringed, but then started laughing.  
"God, that is just your luck! Jeez man, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." He had set Lance up with the guy. They had food prep together or something.  
"Remind me to never agree to a blind date again." Lance grimaced, continuing to eat his pancakes. At least they made him feel a little better. The boys talked for a while, until Lance had to leave for his afternoon classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GEEZ!!! This one was exactly 1200 words long. Sorry it took so long, I was kinda busy today. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed.   
> Comments and kudos are appreciated greatly! My Tumblr: BigMistakeTM


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is late. Keith and Shiro maybe get a date. They all get cool costumes.

Lance headed toward his dorm after the rest of his classes. He had a couple hours before he had to leave for the meeting, so he decided to take this time for himself. He took a long and hot shower, heated up some leftover pizza, and sat back to watch some Parks and Rec.

_Beep beep beep_. The insistant noise seemed to be coming from his wrist. Lance processed this for a moment. What could be making this noise? Then he shot straight up. _Shit shit shit_ , he thought, _the meeting_. He did a quick check for his roomate before he clicked the answer button on his watch.  
"Blue! Where are you? You're a half hour late!" The Princess' voice boomed through the room, making Lance flinch in spite of himself.  
"I know! I'm so sorry, I'm on my way." And before she could scold him more, he hung up. _Gotta go fast_ , Lance thought to himself, S _anic fast_. And he raced to go get in uniform.

Every paladin had the same mask, but they each got to pick the rest of their costume. And Lance's was... unorthodox, to say the least. He was dressed more like a dancer than a hero.  
A tight pair of dark blue legging-like pants with what looked slightly like a skirt in the same colour (but with sparkles) starting at the pants and going upwards towards the left shoulder, a crop top with a royal blue Voltron symbol printed on the front, blue gloves, and his hair was messily slicked back.  
He put on his mask and pushed his way out of the window.

(ó﹏ò｡)

Keith rushed from his classes to the gym, eager to get in his workout with the little time he had left in the day. Coran told them they didn't have to train outside of their scheduled ones with him, but Keith liked doing it on his own. It relaxed him and gave him a way to blow off steam after a stressful day.   
He arrived a few minutes later, already sweaty from the jog. He didn't bother to take his gym ID out, they knew who he was. A friendly greeting was thrown his way as he walked inside. Keith wasn't interested in small talk, though. He just wanted to beat the shit out of something.   
Keith studies martial arts, but specializes in Northern Shaolin. It's a fighting style that is agressive and explodes through your opponents. He likes it because, like fire, it's agressive, expanding, and extravagant.  
He heads to the punching bags, but something, nay, someone catches his eye. He sees a stunningly handsome man at another punching bag, sweat glistening off his strong arms. Well, arm. One of them was a prosthetic, which only added to his strong and tough look. Keith flushed, watching him work. His technique was good, and his body was _great_. _Maybe I should ask him to practice with me,_ he thought to himself. _Here I go,_ he told himself, and approached the man.   
"Uhm, excuse me, sir?" _God, sir. What am I, a child?_ The man turned to look at him, pausing his workout. "Would you like to spar? I couldn't help but notice your, uh, skill." _Why am I so nervous?_ Keith asked himself, but blushed harder when the man smiled at him.   
"Sure." He replied smoothly, and Keith almost died.

Keith and the man, who he learned was named Shiro, sparred for a while, and it almost completely obliterated him. He kept getting distracted by Shiro. God, he was beautiful. But all too soon his phone buzzed, signalling for him to go home and get ready. So he said his goodbyes and got ready to head back home, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
"I was wondering if, maybe I could give you my number? We could work out together again, or maybe get lunch or something?" Keith's face was ablaze, and he feared that smoke might emerge from his ears. He nodded vigorously, and gave Shiro his as well. Then he left and ran all the way back to his dorm.  
When he arrived, he took a shower, (we don't need to talk about what went on in there), ate a bit, and threw on his outfit.   
Keith was... so glad that they let them pick their own outfits.   
First, he pulled his hair up, using gel and hairspray to make sure the shorter pieces wouldn't fall into his face. Then he pulled on a sleek black shirt, with hard padding on the shoulders and other vulnerable parts of his body. Next came the tight black pants, with the same hard leather padding on the knees, but coloured red this time. Blue had teased him about not sticking to his colour theme, so he had added some more colour to his outfit. He usually worked at night, so he argued that he didn't need it, but he did it anyway.  
Next he put on his favorite piece of the outfit: the cloak. It was black, with a red Voltron symbol on the back. Then, he put on his mask and made his way out of the building

☆=(ゝω･)/

Shiro was having a pretty fantastic day. First, he got a study buddy for his most difficult class, then, he got his lunch for free because there was mold on his bread (it didn't really bother him, everything else was edible), and then he got the phone number of one of the most beautiful men he's ever seen. And he was also blessed that he got to spar with him. It was heaven, to say the least. His jet black hair falling in his face, the sweat dripping down his forehead, his husky voice, and his _hands_. He had amazing hands, rough yet gentle, and so much smaller than his own. When he got home, he had to take a very freezing shower before putting on his costume for the meeting.  
His costume was fairly simple. A sleeveless black shirt, the Voltron logo printed on the front, a pair of tight black pants with metal padding on the knees, a spray-dyed white stripe at the front of his hair, and he switches from his normal plastic prosthetic arm to a metal one he had made himself. This way, he can manitulate it to do everything a normal arm does.  
Then he leaves through his window, into the city and towards HQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUUUUCK THAT TOOK ME SO LONG! I am so sorry, I just got caught up with stuff this weekend and then I kinda lost inspiration like, halfway through the chapter. I think Keith's part is a little dry this time, but next chapter will hopefully be better and on schedule. Next chapter we'll finally be getting into some action and actual plot, so look forward to that. As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. My Tumblr: BigMistakeTM


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is bad at conversation, Shiro feels bad, and Lance takes the train.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!

Keith arrived at HQ at about 10:30. It was located in the sewers, so the way down was never pleasant. Blue especially enjoyed making TMNT jokes. But nothing couls bring down his mood today, because he got a date with an especially gorgeous man. Just thinking about made smoke rose from his ears.  
When he arrived, he found that he was the secons person to arrive. The first being Green, but he wasn't sure if they ever went home. Their costume was pretty basic; a green romper-ish outfit with no sleeves and long pants. A yellow Voltron symbol was printed on the front, and they had a green and yellow helmet that worked like the one in Iron Man (which was one of Green's favorites), with a green lion mask on the front.  
They didn't usually go out on missions, partially because plant powers don't work very well in the city, and partially because they're the tech expert. Everything they know before, during, and after missions is all thanks to Green using their tech to have eyes and ears everywhere.  
"Howdy, Green. Do you ever leave?" Keith joked, sitting next to them at their round meeting table.  
"Nah, I don't need sleep or sunlight or any of that junk. I'm not a plant." Green replied, typing up something on their computer. Keith laughed slightly at this, but assumed they were busy and stopped talking. Yellow arrived soon after, their outfit looking like a futuristic knight. Yellow metal armor and the yellow lion mask. A big gun rested next to him, propped up on his seat. That was Yellow's weapon, since his power was more of a support class thing. Most of them had some kind of weapon, in case using their powers isn't an option, or for other reasons like Yellow's. Keith had a knife and a sword under his cloak, Blue had a sniper rifle strapped to his back, Green had brass knuckle things, Princess had her whip, and Black had his arm.  
Soon everyone else arrived and took their seat, except Blue. They made idle chit-chat for a while, but the Princess wasn't having it.  
"How often do I ask for meetings, Red?" Shit. He had been trying to stay out of it.  
"Not ofte-" before he even finished, she interrupted him.  
" _Exactly!_ Not often! Then why is it so hard to be on time!" She slammed her fist on the table, causing the conversation in the room to stop. "Please call Blue, Green. Goodness, I'd have half a mind to have the meeting without him!" Keith couldn't blame her for being upset. She had a valid reason to be, she's just very... forward.

＼(°o°；）

Something was weird here. Shiro could tell. Not with the room or anything, but with himself. Blue wasn't there, and he was... glad? Why did he feel guilty? Maybe it was because he had a date. Sure, he had been flirting with Blue _a little,_ but he didn't actually like him. Or at least he knew he didn't have a chance.  
But if that were true, why did he feel so bad?

('･Д･)ノ=☆

The Princess was gonna hand him his ass on a silver platter. He was already a half an hour late, and his dorm was 20 minutes away on foot. That's almost an _hour._ It was too long, so he did the only reasonable thing he could think of. He took the subway.

All eyes were on Lance as he held the handle hanging from the cieling. He tried to look nonchalant, but it wasn't really working. The superhero outfit made him stand out. That or the gun. Maybe both, even.  
The car wasn't very full, but Lance enjoyed standing. There was a young woman with a baby towards the back, some miscellaneous business people, and a group of thug-ish looking young men in the front corner. Lance kept his eyes on them, but wasn't too concerned. Only an idiot would attack a superhero.  
"Hey jackass." Well fuck. One of the young men called to him, standing from his seat and putting his hood down. His two lackeys were close to follow, strolling lazily towards him. Which was too dramatic, honestly. He was only a few feet away.  
"Can I help you gentlemen on this fine evening?" Lance replied smoothly, grinning.  
"Yeah, actually. How much for an hour? I thought you were a superhero, not a hooker." His entourage laughed. Lance didn't flinch.  
"Oh sweetheart, if I were a hooker you would most certainly not be able to afford me." Lance replied smugly as the doors of the car opened. "This is my stop. Hasta luego losers." He walked out, and before the doors closed, the leader of the thugs rushed through. He pulled a gun out of his hoodie and pointed it at Lance. His smile faltered, if only for a second. A few teen girls screamed, and everyone cleared the area. The train soon departed, and it was just Lance, the thug, and a gun.  
"Fuck you, man! I can get anyone I want! You think I'd have to pay?" He gestured towards his crotch. "This is a gift. No, a privilege. _They_ would pay _me_."  
"So... what I'm getting from this is that _you're_ the hooker?" _God, Lance. Shut your mouth for once!_ He internallt scolded himself as the man grasped the gun tighter.  
"Shut your goddamn mouth. You know I have a gun, right?" He replied, readjusting his grip on it.  
"Yes, but you won't shoot." _Shut up shup up shut up-_  
"Oh yeah? And why's that?"  
_Don't don't don't._ "Because you're bluffing, obviously. You'd have to be an idiot if you think you can get away with shooting a famous superhero. And I could kick your ass before you could even pull the trigger." Lance was bluffing, obviously. If he was gonna die, he was gonna die doing what he does best; annoying the shit out of people.  
The thug smirked.  
_Bang_


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a close call, Shiro is conflicted, and Keith isn't a fan of Coke.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

When he heard that click, he knew it was over. His life didn't flash before his eyes like it does in movies and his loved ones didn't whisper in his head or some heartfelt shit. His only thought was _oh shit._ And then it was over. There was no pain, no panic, nothing. Because, well, nothing happened. Lance opened his eyes, and he was met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Black was holding the barrel of the gun in his metal hand. Either the gun or his hand was smoking, and his eyes were fixed on the thug. If they were pointed at him, he would've peed.   
"Blue! Are you okay?" Another familiar face appeared by his side. It was red, his hand on his shoulder.  
"Y-yeah. How did you guys know I was here? Or like, to come save my ass?" Lance asked, shaking off the near death experience. There was a pained cry in the background, but he wasn't paying attention. Black was probably breaking the thug's fingers or something. Which, yes, he was definitely grateful for and would most certainly be kissing his ass for the next month.   
"Your heart rate was skyrocketing, so the Princess looked for you location. Black and I came as soon as humanly possible, and I guess we were right on the dot." Red chuckled darkly, looking over to where the young man was holding a broken hand (and fingers) in agony. _Can't pull any triggers now_ , Lance thought to himself. Sirens blared outside.   
"Fuck, that was a close one, huh? I'm kinda disappointed that mt life didn't flash before my eyes." Lance joked, and a hand touched his other shoulder.   
"That's a myth, Blue. It would take your brain too long to do. You'd be dead before you reached 1st grade." Black smiled at him. "I'm really glad you're okay." Lance smiled back warmly.  
"Me too."  
"And also me, I don't know if I said that yet." Red chimed in, and they all laughed a bit.   
After the cops showed up and arrested the man, they entered the sewers and headed towards HQ. Lance made the obvious joke, and was rewarded with two lighthearted groans. He was so glad he was still alive.

(｡♥‿♥｡)

Fuck. When the Princess said there was something wrong with Blue's heart rate, he was a little spooked. When he heard the sirens, and headed towards the subway, his heart felt heavy, and when he saw the gun pointing at _Blue_ of all people, he almost broke.   
He jumped into action, blocking that bullet with his metal hand. Damn, he was gonna regret that. Green was gonna yell at him for messing it up because they'd have to fix it. Oh, well. Blue was more important.  
He wanted to hug him. He wanted to kiss him and tell him how worried he was. But he couldn't, so he settled with breaking that guy's fingers and his other hand bones. He wondered what the other bones in your hands are called, but that wasn't important either. He needed to get his feelings in check. So, he made a plan; talk to Blue after the meeting. Maybe take him to that building he likes to sit on and just... talk. About feelings or something. He didn't know. But it was gonna happen.

(=ↀωↀ=)

Keith was relieved to find Blue alive and still charmingly annoying, but even more relieved that the Princess had dropped the angry mom act. Yeah, he cared about Blue more than most people, but the Princess makes him nervous when she yells.  
"Okay, now let's get started. I've got some good and bad news... which do you all want first?" She clapped her hands together lightly, waiting for a response. She got none. "Okay, good news first then. The good news is that Green has some updated tech for your suits and masks! Yay..." You can almost hear the crickets. "But the bad news is that we recently recieved a ransom note of sorts." Everyone shot up.  
"What do you mean 'of sorts'? Is it a ransom note or not?" Keith asked, agitated. It was late and he was tired. And he was stressed about his date. God, he hadn't been on a date since middle school, and that was with a girl. And she ended up throwing a coke in his face. He kinda needed some advice.  
"Well, it was more of a warning. You know those theifs Nyma and Rolo?" They nodded, "well, they gave us a big heads up for a little leeway. There's a big crime syndicate in town and theyre offering jobs. But the big problem with this is that the leader might have... powers." She quieted, and no one else made a peep. They were all too shocked. They had never met anyone else with powers. None of them really knew how they got their powers. All Keith knew was that one day he was normal and the next his house was on fire, and the only thing that was left afterwards was him. From what everyone else has shared, they all just kind of woke up with them.   
Blue spoke up. "Well, what are we gonna do?" The Princess was quiet for a few seconds, her head down. Then she looked up at them and smiled.  
"Whatever we can."

（／_＼）

"Blue, can I-" Red and Black stopped themselves short. They both were talking at the same time, which was weird, but the fact that they were both talking to Lance seemed to be weirder to him. Since when was he popular?  
"Oh, uh, sorry Red. Go ahead, yours is probably more important." Black said, looking pretty sullen.  
"Are you sure?" Red asked, but not in a cincere manner. Like, if Black had gone back on it, he would've been disappointed.  
"Yeah, definitely. I see you guys next time." Black said, and Lance responded cheerily, remembering to thank him again for saving his life earlier. Then he turned to Red.  
"Can you give me date advice?" He asked instantly, startling Lance. He gave him an odd look, but obliged.   
"C'mon, I know the perfect spot to talk." And they left towards Lance's favorite building.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all have nice chats.
> 
> Sorry for the wait on this one, but it's the longest yet. Also, would you guys like some rated R stuff later on? I'm still not sure if I wanna put it in, so let me know. No pun intended ;)

"So... I have this date." Keith said slowly, and Blue nodded patiently. He was most likely going to regret talking about this to _Blue_ of all people, but he was tired and he always made bad decisions. "And I haven't been on one since grade school, and I'm kinda nervous." He finished, still not sure where this conversation was going.

He and Blue were sitting on top of one of the tallest buildings in the city, which was apparently his favorite. Their feet dangled off the side, and the stars danced above them. It was a pretty beautiful night, and the boy next to him was also a nice sight.  
"What exactly makes you nervous about it?" Blue asked him, and a million different things raced through his head.  
"Well, what if he's just really awful. Like, what if he eats food with his fingers when you definitely need to use silverware, or if he calls waitresses and waiters by their first names, or asks me super personal questions right off the bat?" Blue laughed at these suggestions.  
"Believe me, I'm an expert on awful dates. If he does any of this, say your phone number changed and give him one to a pizza place or something. Or just flat out say that your not interested. Your a superhero, you can protect yourself if they get violent." That was another of Keith's concerns. You can never be too careful these days.  
"Yeah, I get that. Just... being in the moment would be so embarassing and weird. And there are like a million different other weird things he could do that are worse or something. I don't know..." Keith sighed, staring back out towards the city. Blue chuckled lightly next to him, and he turned towards the other boy.  
"Well, yeah. Theres always a possiblility that it's gonna be an awful date, but like... what if it's not? What if he's really nice and makes you smile and has lots of dogs?" Keith laughed at this, but it honestly made him a little more scared. He didn't like getting attached to people.  
"Why the dogs?"  
"Because who doesn't love dogs?" Both boys smiled at each other, and for a second Keith wished he could go on a date with Blue instead.  
"Do you have any dogs, Blue?" He asked, hoping it wasn't too personal of a question. If you asked the Princess, she would say that any question that isn't about work is too personal.  
"Nah, not right now. My dogs are at home with my mom. We're not allowed to have pets in my dorm." Huh. So Blue was in college.  
"So you're in college?" Blue nodded. "Which one?" He looked at Keith quizzically for a moment, but then smirked.  
"I'll tell you if you promise you won't rat me out to the Princess." Keith promised. "Altea University. Go lions! What about you?" He fist bumped the air.  
"Me too. Maybe we know each other." Both boys were silent after that, trying to picture who the hell the other could be.

Soon after, Keith realized how late it was getting and decided it was time to go home. Blue said he was going to stick around for a few more minutes, so Keith headed back on his own, wondering the entire way if he and Blue might be friends.

｡^‿^｡

He should have left. He knew he should have. He said it was no big deal, that he didn't need to talk to him. But there he was, standing in the shadows of the alley, waiting for Blue. How many stupid decisions was he gonna make?  
He saw Red leave, but Blue didn't follow him, so Shiro took this as his chance to talk to him. He entered the building and took the stair upward, not seeing any security guards on the way.  
When he opened the big metal door to the roof, it creaked loudly and alerted Blue of his presence. He looked at Shiro quizzically.  
"I thought you went home?"  
"I was going to, but I decided that it was actually kind of important. Do you mind? If you need to leave, that's fine. It can wait or-" Shiro rambled, but Blue stopped him.  
"It's fine. Step into my office and take a seat." He patted the concrete next to him. Shiro sat down, and Blue waited patiently for him to speak.  
"Are you actually interested in me, or is the flirting just entertainment?" Blue frowned.  
"I don't think you're entertainment, Black. And believe me, if I could I would jump all over that," he gestured towards Shiro, "but we can't like... date, I guess. Confidentiality and all that. But... I don't want you to think I'm using you or just 'playing' with you or something." He finished talking seriously, and his lips curled into a smirk. "What's all this about anyway, did I finally get to you? You can't resist my charms." Shiro laughed slightly, and looked at the boy with eyes full of adoring.  
"Something like that, Loverboy."  
The best thing about Blue is that he never expects you to flirt back. If you do, or compliment him, or show him affection, his cheeks light up all the way to his ears like Red when he's angry. Or maybe he does that when he's flustered, too. Shiro thought that might be cute.  
"I- uhm... stars... are. Pretty. Yeah, the stars are pretty tonight. But they could never compare to you." Blue's signature smirk worked its way back to his lips.  
"I'm glad to see that they're not _all_ in your eyes. For a second I thought you had stolen them all." Shiro purred, and Blue actually squeaked. Then he stood up abruptly, pretending to dust off his outfit.  
" _Well_ , early morning tomorrow, and it's pretty late, I best be gettin' along here." Okay, _what the fuck._  
"S'cuse me partner, did you happen to catch _where my coworker went?_ " Shiro snorted, almost doubling over with laughter. Which was kind of dangerous, considering he was on a ledge.  
"Shut up! Shut up! I'm leaving. Goodnight." And with that, Blue stormed down the stairs, leaving Shiro to his own devices.  
The talk didn't really go how he expected it to, but it did turn out pretty good. He smiled softly to himself and looked back up at the starts. Huh, they were pretty beautiful.

(-‿◦)

Lance was having a pretty good day, to say the least. Well, it was after midnight by then, but it didn't really matter. All that matter was that not only was he becoming friends with Red, but that Black was interested in him! He didn't think the day would come.

When he arrived back at his dorm, he was ready to collapse on the bed and enter a coma-like sleep. But before that, he had one thing he wanted to do. He pulled out his phone and texted Hunk.

[ _I think I've got a crush]_


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has deja-vu, Keith is cyberstalking, and Hunk is over everything.
> 
>  
> 
> Boom. I'm kickin ass here with strep throat and the flu, so bear with me. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

_[I think I have a crush]_   
Lance texted Hunk before he went to bed, and the next morning a response was waiting for him.

_[is it that guy from your english class? konner or something?]_  
Lance scowled, imagining what that would be like. They'd probably scream at each other every second of the day. He shudders at the thought.

_[his name is keith, and no, its not him]_  
_[i cant really tell you who it is... right now. i might have something to tell you]_

This was... probably the worst idea Lance has ever had. He cannot tell Hunk he's the Blue Lion. Yet here he was, making plans to do it. Not only is he about to break about a million of the Princess' rules, but he had no idea how Hunk would react.

_[that sounded ominous, but okay. just know you can always tell me anything, bro]_ Lance smiled at the compassion of his friend. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

He started to get ready for the day, when his watch buzzed. Weird, he wondered what was going on. He answered, and Red's name popped up on screen.   
"I need to talk to you."

θ_θ

Hunk had a hunch about what Lance wanted to tell him. He had known for a while, honestly. Lance was the Blue Lion. He knows his friends voice and behavior, and to be honest, his costume didn't really help to hide much. He pretty much knew who everyone was, except for Black and the Princess. He didn't really care, and he didn't want to make it known that he knows. That's why he never confronted his best friend; he wanted him to do it on his own terms.

He expected that Lance would show up later during his break at work, like he always did. And he was right. Now he was going to have to have a slightly awkward conversation.

×°×

It was too early. Shiro and the kid in his engineering class, Pidge, had swapped numbers that day after class. Today was the day they had decided to study together, but he hadn't expected to be called at 5:30am to come to the campus coffee shop. _Lion's Den_ was what it was called. Probably a superhero fan.

Shiro stepped into the shop at 6:03, tired and slighty damp from his lighspeed fast shower. He spotted Pidge at a corner table, and he assumed they come to the shop often, because they looked completely at home in the booth.   
Their comidically large glasses sat on their usual spot, and a too-large green and blue sweatshirt was pulled over a white t-shirt. They wore shorts, which it was way too cold for, and some duck taped tennis shoes.   
They heard the bell of the door, and their head shot up. They motioned for Shiro to come sit with them, and he plopped down in the booth seat across from them.  
"Geez, kid, do you ever sleep?" Shiro asked, chuckling slightly.  
"Sleep is for the weak, my man. No time for sleep when you're a living machine." Hm. This sounded oddly familiar.  
"Okay, so what are we starting with?" Shiro asked, and they started talking engineering.  
"So I saw that youre kind of stuggling with the modeling on CAD? No offense, but the plaque you made was kinda shit." Shiro frowned at this, but he knew it was true. As one of their exams, they had to design and cut out a plaque. He meant to make an engine, but his teacher said it looked more like genitals than actual genitals would have.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. I still don't get the tools and crap. I've never been great with computers." Pidge nodded, and pulled up some software on their very familiar laptop. A little plant sticker was placed at the top left of the computer, and Shiro was sure he had seen it somewhere.  
"Okay, I'll get this crap running, and you can go order some coffee or breakfast or _something._ Anything to make you look less like a walking corpse." Pidge said, and _ouch_ that was too acurate. Shiro ducked away from the booth and headed up to the counter, browsing the menu. After reading the menu, he knew this person was a fan. Almost all of the coffee was named after puns involving Voltron. Wasn't any of this considered copyright infringement?

"Hi there! Welcome to _Lion's Den_! What can I get for you this morning?" A dark skinned woman leaned on the other side of the counter, a pink apron covering her front. Her long, curly white(???) hair was pulled into a ponytail behind her head, and she spoke with a terribly fake American accent.   
"Yeah, uh, I'll take a _Black Lion Coffee_." He asked, which was just straight coffee. He really needed a pick-me-up. There were others, like _Yellow Lion Special,_ which was something with banana or mango or some kind of fruit, _Blue Lion Iced Coffee,_ which was just an iced coffee, and _Red Lion Mocha_ , which was apparently spicy. This place was... interesting.

"Great! Anything else?" She asked, chipper and too energetic for this early.  
"Uh, yeah, one of those breakfast sandwich things?" She nodded, and he payed her for everything. It was actually pretty cheap, and everything was fresh. A red-haired man in the back made his sandwich fresh, and it tasted _amazing._ Everything in the shop felt oddly familiar, though. Had he been here before?  
He sat back down with Pidge, pushing his feeling of deja-vu to the back of his mind, and started studying.

*.*

Keith knew this was slightly invasion of privacy, but who doesn't Google their date? And it's not like he was _stalking_ him, he was just making sure he wasn't a serial killer, or a convict, or a republican. Y'know, something he didn't wanna go on a date with. He found out a few interesting things though. He was a mechanic, which was super hot, he was a junior at the same college, so not too much older than him, and that he is _super nice_. One of the most recent things with his name on it was an article titled _Local Man Saves Cat From Tree_. God, was he a literal saint? Did he have any flaws?   
This made Keith anxious. Not only because this man was stunning and kind and _perfect_ , but because he just couldn't compare to him. Keith was a walking mistake with really bad hair. How could this otherworldly creation be interested in him of all people? God, he kind of wanted to talk to Blue. No, he kind of _needed_ to talk to Blue, or he would die from the crushing weight of the ball of anxiety welling up in his chest. He looked towards the fancy tech watch on his wrist, told himself ' _this is a bad idea,'_ and hit call anyways.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance get breakfast and I apparently forget that Shiro exists.
> 
>  
> 
> \----  
> I swear Shiro will get an important part in the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Comments and kudos are appreciated. My Tumblr: BigMistakeTM

Lance never expected that he and Red would start getting along so well. They usually annoyed each other, competed (for Black's affection), or just bickered in general. Red thought Lance's flirting was vulgar. He said it reminded him "of a stuck up kid he knows." Like Lance was stuck up.  
Anyway, when Red called him out of the blue (get it, blue?), he was more than a little suprised. He thought their little talk would end up being a one time thing, but it seemed that he was wrong. Red had told him he needed to talk, and he seemed anxious. Of course Lance accepted. Any chance to help his friend that he definitely didn't have a bit of a crush on. And he definitely didn't mind helping him with his date with another guy who is apparently very hot. None of it bothered him at all. At least, that's what he was gonna tell himself.

Red asked to meet at their usual spot in about an hour, so Lance used his time wisely. He left his dorm and went to SMD for breakfast. He took his usual seat in the back and ordered some pancakes. Hunk didn't work until later in the day, so he was by himself. There weren't many people there, as they weren't known for their breakfast.

Lance sat at his booth, reading _Simon vs. the Homo Sapien's Agenda_. A friend had convinced him to read it before it comes out in theatres.  
He is roused from his book when the bell on the door rings, and in comes Keith. He looks disheveled and anxious, and Lance feels at least a bit bad.  
"Keith!" Lance yells, and the boy visibly cringes. He turns toward him with a glare, and Lance smiles warmly at him. "Hey, come sit with me!" Keith scowls, probably thinking he's being an ass. "I'm serious! I swear I won't be an ass. I'm kinda bored over here." Keith looks around the restaurant, and then heads over towards him. He slides in the booth across from Lance, and he doesn't look happy.  
"So, why do you want me to sit with you? I don't have much patience this morning." Keith says, and a waiter comes and gives him a water.  
"I'm loney. I came here to kill time but there's nothing to do." Lance says, shrugging. Keith glances towards the book he was reading.  
"You're reading that?" Lance nods. "You don't seem like the type to read that kind of stuff." Keith says, and Lance huffs out a small laugh.  
"Well, I'm Bi, so I'm like... legally obligated to." The raven haired boy's eyes widen.  
"You're gay?" Lance laughs for real now.  
"Uh, yeah? I thought I was pretty open about it." He smiles at Keith, and the boy seems to blush slightly. "So what are you doing here this morning?"   
"Killing time, like you. I've got... a meeting of sorts later. Also I'm hungry." Keith says, and almost on queue, the waiter brings Lamce his pancakes. Lance asks for an extra plate, and the waiter leaves to grab it.  
"You like panckaes, right?" Lance asks, and Keith nods.  
"You don't have to give me any of yours, I can order my own."   
"Nah, dude. I'm not gonna eat em' all myself. I don't mind sharing." Lance shuts him down, and when Lance puts two of his four pancakes on a plate for him, he doesn't try to refuse again. They eat and make a bit of small talk, and Lance is shocked that he really enjoys it. Keith is... nicer than he expected.

They finish their food and part ways, and Lance hopes he sees him there again.

______

Keith didn't known what he was doing when he walked into that diner. Killing time was his original plan. Eat something substantial for the first time in a day or two. When things got crazy he sometimes forgot, sue him.   
But one thing he didn't expect was to run into Lance, his self-proclaimed nemesis. And he most certainly didn't expect for him to be nice and actually _really_ charming. He was cute, Keith couldn't deny that. In all honesty, when he wasn't being an asshole, he kind of reminded him of Blue. The same cocky grin, the same I'm-a-gift-from-God attitude, and yet they both still manage to make his heart flutter. Of course, Keith would never admit that.

After a while of talking and eating (Lance just kept ordering more pancakes), they both realized how long it had been and rushed out of the diner, Lance paying the bill and Keith leaving the tip. He always left 20%, and he thought everyone should, unless the server basically assaults you. That's an exaggeration, but still, tip your servers.

Keith rushed back to his dorm, got into his uniform, and rushed to the building where they agreed to meet. Even though he was actually 15 minutes late, he was the first to show up. But he didn't have to wait long, because a panting Blue burst through the roof door.  
"I'm so sorry I'm late! I got carried away and then I had to go back home and get my costume and I just- I'm sorry." He ran a hand through his hair, and fuck Blue was adorable. _Shut up, Keith. You're here to talk about your date_. He scolded himself mentally, but couldn't stop himself from smiling at the other boy.  
"It's fine, I just got here too. I ate breakfast for the first time in like, forever." Keith replied, and Blue smiled back.  
"Yeah, me too." They were silent for a minute, just staring and smiling at each other, until Keith broke the silence by offering for him to sit down.   
They dangled their feet off the edge like usual, and started talking. Keith tells Blue about how _perfect_ this guy is, and how he has no idea why anyone like that would want someone like him. Blue is a suprisingly good listener, and only interrupts him once, when he starts rambling about his insecurities.   
"Woah, hey, chill. I totally get the insecurity thing. The Princess would probably kill me for telling you this, but I grew up in a big family. Everyone always expected me to be as amazing as my siblings, but I just can't compare to that. I could never be a lawyer, or a doctor, or whatever the fuck my sister is doing. Hell, I'm majoring in fucking _English_. What am I gonna do with that degree? Shit, now I'm rambling. The point is, you shouldn't feel like you have to compare to everyone. You're you, and you're amazing. You're _Red,_ the second coolest paladin in Voltron. If I were this guy, I'd be lucky to have you." Blue finishes, and Keith almost wants to cry. But instead he cracks a smile and asks,  
"Who's the first best paladin?" Blue grins back.  
"Black, obviously." Keith laughs, and is surprised by a cocky boy for the second time that day.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance eat Oreos together
> 
>  
> 
> ____  
> This is a lot better than I expected, and I'm actually pretty proud of it. Anyway, I saw Love, Simon today and they did such a good job. I was afraid they were gonna butcher it or something lmao. As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. My Tumblr: BigMistakeTM

Keith had gone home after his little rendezvous with Blue. He had a pretty good amount of time until the date, so he just hung out for a while. He took a shower, watched some TV, fussed over an outfit.   
When the time came for him to leave, he was maybe overprepared. He had a leather satchel hanging off his shoulder, filled with essentials. His wallet, his keys, his phone; the obvious things. He also had pepper spray, a pocket knife, and some snacks (in case he doesn't like his food). A few other stray things were in there from constant use.  
He wore a pretty nice outfit, but not _too_ nice. Like he could play it off as stylish if they weren't going somewhere fancy, but fit in if they were. He had on tight black jeans, a white button up shirt, and a red zip-up sweatshirt over it. His shoes were red to match the jacket. He pulled up and gelled his hair back a bit, looking presentable. _Okay, everything's good. Leave._ He told himself, but he still felt like something was missing. He shook off the feeling and left anyway, something nagging at him in the back of his head.

______

Shiro was nervous to say the least. It had been a while since he had been on a date, and he was still conflicted about his feelings for Blue. But he had pulled it straight from the horse's mouth; they didn't really have a chance. So now he was sucking it up, getting over it. And besides, Keith seemed like a really nice guy. Not to mention he was beautiful. So he waited at their meeting spot, right outside an Olive Garden. Not too fancy, but not too unfancy, for lack of a better term.  
When Keith arrived, Shiro almost died. He looked amazing. Casual and somehow still fashionable and fancy. Fuck, this boy was perfect. He saw Shiro and smiled nervously, approaching him cautiously. Like a cat meeting a new neighbor or sniffing out a new toy.  
"Hey, is Olive Garden okay? I kinda feel like I should've asked you first." Shiro spoke, his hand grasping Keith's shoulder lightly. The other boy looked super nervous, almost uncomfortably so. Keith stared at him for a moment, as if contemplating what to say.  
"Do you... wanna get out of here? Because dates freak me out so let's just make this a not-date." As soon as Keith said it, he looked like he regretted it. "Sorry, that was weird we don't have to, I'm fine with Olive Garden, really-" Shiro cut him off.  
"I'm down for a not-date. Did you have anywhere in mind?" Keith smiled slightly, nodding.  
"It's a bit of a walk." He said.  
"I have good calves." Shiro replied, and they laughed. Keith took his hand and they set off to their destination.

About 20 minutes later, they arrived at an all too familiar building. It was Blue's favorite, the one where Shiro's feelings had basically been rejected. Keith took him inside the same way Blue did, and they sat in the same spot on the roof as Blue did. Their feet dangled off the edge and it almost mirrored similar chats he had had before.  
"A friend showed me this building. It gives you a beautiful view of the city." Keith roused Shiro from his thoughts.  
"Yeah, it is really nice." And they sat silent for another moment, looking out over the city. Shiro's thoughts were out of control, but he took a breath and steadied himself.  
"So, what do you do in your spare time?" He asked Keith, just trying to make conversation.  
"Fight crime." Keith laughed. "Just kidding. I work out a lot, um, I like to read sometimes. Sorry, I'm not very interesting." Shiro laughed nervously in response.   
"Yeah, me neither." He replied, and they made idle chit chat for a bit. With every piece of  new information, his suspicion seemed to solidify. This was Red. His first thought was Blue, but they look and sound too different. Honestly, after it clicked, he wondered how stupid he was for not noticing it sooner. He triend to stay, act normal. But what if Red noticed too? He might tell Blue, or the Princess, and things would go to shit. Their team would be compromised. So, while Red/Keith was talking about some chem class he was taking, Shiro stood up.  
"Are you okay?" Keith/Red asked, giving him an odd look. Shiro shook his head.  
"N-no. I'm sorry R-Keith, I can't do this. I need to leave." And he did.

_____

Keith knew this would happen. He knew he wasn't good enough. He probably replused him so much that he had to leave to go vomit. _No,_ he told himself, _you're great. Blue thinks you're awesome. You're just projecting._ He thought that maybe he should call Blue to meet up and talk, but he thought better of it. He would have to reveal too much personal information. So he settled for the next best thing. He pulled out his phone and called a recently added contact: _Free Pancakes_.

_____

Lance knew as soon as he told him the address. Keith was Red. But he still went, because he couldn't say that he didn't care for Keith, and he definitely couldn't say that he didn't feel for Red. It was a bit world crushing to be honest, but his friends-now singular friend- came first. He had to put that crisis aside.   
He reached the building in record time, running the whole way there. He knew every step to the place, but each one felt different this time.  
When he approached the other boy, you could tell he had been crying. Lance sat down next to him on the ledge, and took him into his arms.  
"I'm sorry. I just- I didn't know who else to call." Keith spoke, his voice raspy.   
"I'm glad you called me. What happened?" He asked, and then Keith pulled out a small tube of Oreos. He offered one to the him, and he accepted.  
"I honestly don't know. We came up here and were having some normal ass conversation and he just stood up, all freaked out, and said "I can't do this." Like, what the fuck?" Keith explained, letting out an empty laugh.  
"That's kinda fucked. I honestly have no explanation for that. I guess you just got one of the crazys. Y'know, theres a shit ton of those here. I have a list now." The other boy gave a genuine laugh this time, seeming to lighten up already.  
"Tell me the weirdest date you've been on." Keith requested.  
"Okay, wow. Let me think about this one." He took a bite of his Oreo. "Okay, so one time, I went on a date with this guy named Darly, and he seemed pretty chill. We met at my friend's cooking competition. Anway, on the first date, he took me to his mother's house." Keith hissed at this, very visibly cringing. Lance smiled. "That's not even the worst part! He tried to tell his mom that we were engaged, and that he needed money for the wedding. He was legit gonna scam this little old lady. And then his mom kicked him out, but made me a very delicious spaghetti dinner. She still invites me to bingo sometimes." At that, Keith cracked up. He laughed heartily, and Lance couldn't help but join him. _God,_ Lance thought, _he's so pretty._  
"Really though, thank you for coming for me." Keith said. Lance looked at him fondly.  
"It's my pleasure, Red." And he leaned in and kissed him.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kogane's Law: Every awkward situation that can happen will happen
> 
> ___
> 
> All the comments made me really happy and inspired so I wrote more. I hope this is good, and I finally started writing Actual Plot. As always, I love your comments and relly appreciate the kudos! My Tumblr: BigMistakeTM

The fact that Lance had called him Red didn't register with Keith at first. He just felt soft lips against his own, and he melted. Lance went to pull away, but Keith launced himself into the other boy, and they were kissing again. It was total bliss. Until Keith realized what the other boy had said, and he roughly pushed him away. It was everything Lance could do not to fall off the building when he did, and he felt bad about that, but he was freaking out, okay?  
"What did you just call me?" Keith asked, face flushed and breathing heavily.  
"Keith, look, I-"  
"Lance, what did you call me?" He asked again, pausing between every word for empasis.  
"I called you Red." Lance answered calmly, but you could tell he was sweating.  
"Why? How... what do you know?" Keith's brain was buzzing with questions and a shit ton of anxiety.  
"Would you believe me if I said I just have a lot of sexual fantasies about our local heroine?" Lance asked innocently. Keith reached into his bag, pulled out his pocket knife, and pinned him to the roof with the blade resting on his neck. "Woah, okay okay. Got it, this isn't a joke situation. Look, I know that you're Red. I knew the second you sent me the address because only you and Black know about this place, and honestly, now that I'm thinking about it, I'm pretty sure that guy you went out with is Black. Now, please remove your knife from my throat." Lance was slightly panicked, and he spoke with his hands up amd open like the police were yelling at him.  
Keith stared at him with narrowed eyes, contemplating what he had said. Only two other people knew about this place, according to Lance, but that wasn't true. Blue knew about this place. Blue, who had shown it to them... and then it clicked. Keith felt like the world's biggest idiot.  
"Blue?" Keith asked, his voice shaking slightly.  
"Yours truly," He replied, grinning the the Cheshire Cat, " _now_ can you move the knife?" Keith muttered a quiet _sorry_ and climbed off the other boy, who sat back up with his legs on the roof this time. _Good call_ , Keith thought to himself.   
"Were you gonna tell me you knew?" He asked with his eyes on the ground. Lance was silent for a minute.  
"Eventually. I thought you would react, well, like _that_." Keith cringed. Honestly, pinning someone _who knows your real identity_ is not an overreaction.   
"I think... I need to think about this." He said, and stood up. Lance didn't protest, but looked out towards the city.  
"It sure is a beautiful night, huh?" He looked towards Keith, smiling warmly. Keith smiled back.  
"Yeah, it is." And he left.

____

Lance didn't leave after Keith. He stayed to think. Think about Keith, think about Keith's date who might honestly be Black, and think about how _stupid_ he was. How could he mess up that bad? He called him Red, for fuck's sake.   
Honestly, it was probably for the best. He would've fucked things up either way, better sooner than later. Lance was... conflicted, and his favorite place to be when he felt this way was on the building. The building that now had a few less than great memories tied to it.   
He stared off into the night, and then the bulding shook. An explosion that was too close for comfort had caused it, and almost immediately he recieved a call on his watch. Green's voice buzzed over the speaker.  
"Attack at the Balmera Bank. You guys are close, so report _stat_." Oh, so this was a group call.   
_On it_ was all that was heard from Black, and a click signaled that he had left. Keith spoke now, softly and nervous-sounding.  
"Uhm, I don't think I can make it-" Green interrupted.  
"Yes, you can. I can see your location so get your ass over there _now_. You guys are the only one's I can get ahold of, and you're all close." They said, and there was a tone of finality in their voice that not even the Princess would test.  
"I don't have my uniform." Lance said, preparing for a scolding.  
"This is why I upgraded your watches. Click the button on the side and you'll be ready. Green, out." And they hung up.  
Lance didn't have time to question what just happened and how the _fuck_ they would function as a team right now, so he quickly slammed his palm on a new blue button on his watch.  
A tingle whent up his arm, and blue squares twisted and turned their way up it, and with them came his outfit. The cubes found their way to his other side quickly, and he was ready to go.   
Lance closed his eyes, sesrching for the feel of running water pipes in the building. Once he found one, he outstreched his hand and gripped, and then pulled upwards. The sound of metal breaking was heard somewhere inside, and water found its way towards him. It pooled at his back a created a pair of wings. He was still working on the move, and could barely control them, but he needed to get down there fast. He gave them a test flutter, then launched himself off the roof.

___

Shiro was glad when Green called. He was mad at himself for being such an ass, and he wanted to punch something. To just... blow off some steam. He had been sitting at a Starbucks nursing a hot chocolate, and an employee had been very obiously glaring at him for making her still have to work.

He reached the scene soon after he recieved the call, and he was confused to see Keith- no, Red there, trying to control the fire and direct civilians away from the scene. This is what he gets for hanging up too soon. He ran up to Red and started yelling orders to people, and he felt weird being that close to him again. But Red didn't know who he was, so as long as he didn't act too obvious, they would be fine.  
"Red, what do you need me to do?" Shiro asked, and Red visibly tensed. But he didn't have time to answer, because Blue crashed straight into them from out of the sky. His water wings exploded on impact, soaking all of them with not very pleasant smelling water.   
He recovered quickly, launching himself upward and collecting his water again.  
"It's all good guys! Your favorite paladin is here!" He yelled to no one in particular, and a group of girls Shiro was trying to get to leave screamed. Blue turned to his fellow paladins. "You guys get inside and see what's happening. I'll put this out." Red gave him a look that basically screamed _no thanks_ , but he ran inside anways. Shiro followed behind him.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet a woman who looks like a gross harpy, Keith gets too much screentime, and Lance gets lots of boys.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. My Tumblr: BigMistakeTM

Keith's night wasn't going great. First, he's left on a roof, then he has an extistential crisis, and now he has to run into a burning building with the alleged man who left him on said roof.  
"Red, watch your back. They might have guns." Keith just nodded in agreement, hoping that Black saw it. He didn't wanna be here, but this was his job and he had people to protect.  
The fires slowly went out around them, large globes of water floated around and exploded on the flames. Keith took a moment to appreciate Blue's powers, seeing as he didn't always get enough credit. He was an important part of the team, and he might never say it, but Keith appreciated him.  
They ran farther into the building, finally reaching the vault. Large men with weird purple suits were taking things out, and someone in a purple robe stood in the center of the vault, directing them. Their back was turned to the heroines.  
"Stop right there! Surrender now or we will be forced to use violence." Black said, sounding like a true comic book superhero. The workers didn't stop, but the robed figure turned towards them.  
Her skin was purple and wrinkled, and her eyes glowed a wicked yellow. Keith's skin crawled as a large grin grew across her face.  
"Ah, paladins of Voltron. I've been wanting to meet you, but I don't have much time to deal with you right now." She smiler, and he almost ran. _No, Keith. You're a hero. Do some hero stuff._  
"Why do you look like that?" Keith blurted out. _Shit,_ he thought, _that was the worst thing to ask in this situation_.  
"The quintessence gives, but also takes. It took my beauty but gave me wonderful powers. And you, dear heroes, would know." Her smile didn't falter.  
"Ma'am, you're going to have to stop these men, or we will use force!" Black yelled once more, but the men didn't stop.  
"Yes, always so heroic. But as I said, no time for you, so I'll have to eliminate you." The woman responded, and she raised her hands. Large balls of light formed in her palms, and Keith barely lunged out of the way in time.  
The ceiling shook and rubble fell all around him. A very beautiful chandelier that probably cost more than his tuition fell to the ground and shattered. He looked through the dust and saw the new crater left on the floor, right where he and Black had just been standing.  
He launched himself upward and squinted through the rubble, looking for Black. He emerged a few seconds later, dusting it off of his shoulders. Keith let out a sigh of relief, but turned back towards their foe. Bright and burning balls of fire emerged in his palms, and Black's metal arm shined purple.  
"Green, did you see that?" Keith spoke, and their voice boomed in their ears.  
"Yeah, I did. I don't know where the hell the Princess is frolicking right now, but I'll do my best to help with this. Try to engage as little as possible. We don't know what she can do." Green said, and yeah, that was pretty obvious.  
"Roger that. Keep me posted." He responded.  
"What the hell was that?" Lance said behind him, and he almost lit him on fire.  
"Big bad enemy, Blue. Extremely dangerous weapons. Be careful." Keith told him, and he heard him pull his sniper off his back. _Good,_ Keith thought, _keep back._ Honestly, he was more worried about the boy than usual. Maybe that's what happens when someone kisses you (and you like it).  
Black saw Lance's plan, and nodded to Keith. He got the message. Range attacks only. For him, this meant launching fireballs. For Black, this meant staying back and barking orders. Now that they had at least a bit of a plan, it was time for the deam team to take action.

______

Lance was good with a gun. He had earned the nickname 'Sharpshooter' a while back. It had started ironically, but now it wasn't far from the truth. He was the best shot on the team and everyone knew it. Maybe part of it was because he was one of only two people on the team who used guns, but so what? He was still really good. So when he started shooting, the real life harpy lady got antsy. She summoned shields of light (a lot like yellow's power) to block his shots, but a few bullets slipped through. One hit her shoulder, and she scowled.  
"We will have to finish this later, paladins." She said as a fire ball flew past her head. And with that, she and her men disappeared. All noise ceased in the building. A sense of tension hung in the air. They all knew what that was, and their was no denying it now. She had powers, just like them.  
Hey shuffled out of the building without conversation, and Lance gave only halfhearted waves to his fans when he came out of the building, instead of his usual little show. Keith never paid any attention to his fans, even though he was the most popular. But hey, Lance sure got the appeal.  
He was slightly aware of Green talking in his ear, but he wasn't paying attention. He almost didn't notice when he ran straight into Black's back. But not noticing that would be like not noticing running into a brick wall.  
"Ow, sorry." Lance murmured, and Black gave him a weak smile. It was weird to know that Black liked him back. _Two boys_ like him. Two! And they're nice! Not weird foot fetish McDonalds guys, or someone's mom who you had dinner with a couple of times. They were real and nice and he had kissed one of them.

______

Shiro was going crazy. He didn't know how the hell he kept it together during that battle, but he's so glad he did. Now he had bigger things to worry about. Were there more people with powers, and what was that quintessence the woman was talking about? He would have to have a long chat with the Princess.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess is back, Shiro is a cryptid, and Keith and Lance go to Denny's

The room was silent for a while. The realization that came with the previous battle was still wheighing on their shoulders, and Shiro doubted it would leave anytime soon. There were others like them, others with powers. And that woman... would they end up like that? Monsterous and evil, resentful to their own existence? He sure hoped not. His powers were the best thing to ever happen to him, and he didn't want to lose the little bit of happiness he had aquired.  
The Princess broke the silence. "Well... we obviously need to talk about this."  
"Where the hell were you?" Green yelled, and the Princess looked petrified.  
"Exuse me?"  
"I tried to get ahold of you _numerous_ times, and I even tried to look for your location! But no, you've had it turned off since I pointed out that you were at a fan-run coffee shop!" The Princess was silent for a moment.  
"Wait, we can turn it off?" Blue asked, and everyone glared at him.

"Look, I got here as soon as I could. I was... taking care of something that I cannot share with you yet. But I realize I owe you all at least a bit of explanation. I believe that this woman you have told me about is of a race called the Galra. They died out thousands of years ago at the hands of my father's army, or so I thought. Coran and I are from a different time than you." She paused for any questions, but no one asked any. They waited for her to continue. "We're from a time when my people and the Galra first came to Earth, about 5,000 years ago. My people, the Alteans, and the Galra had found trace amounts of quintessence, a very potent energy source, on this planet. We came here to find it, and it was located in the core of your planet. The Galra wanted to destroy your home to get it, but the Alteans decided that the life on this planet was too precious."  
"Like Rose from Steven Universe!" Blue said excitedly, and another round of glares shut him up.  
"As I was saying, we decided that the life was too precious and we went to war with them. After a while, near the end of the battle, it was imminent that to win, my father and his forces would have to all be sacrificed. To preserve our kingdom, he had Coran freeze him and I in time. We assume we awoke from our slumber around the time you all aquired your powers. Though, to aquire them, you must have been exposed to quintessence. I'm still not quite sure how that happened, but I'm working on it." She finally finished, and nobody spoke. Shiro assumed they all had as many questions as he did, but nobody asked any.  
"Can we go home now?" Yellow spoke up, and the Princess nodded.  
"Uhm, yes, dismissed. I guess..."

Everyone got up to leave, but the Princess grabbed Shiro before he could leave.  
"Black, I would like to ask you something." She said, and Shiro agreed. "Am I being a good enough leader? I feel that you fit that title better, but at this point I think the task has to be mine." She said, and Shiro stopped for a moment.  
"Princess, I think you're being the best leader you can, and I think we all see that. Just keep doing your best, and making you best better, and you'll be fine." He clapped her on the shoulder and left without a goodbye.

On his way out, he saw Blue whisper something into Keith's ear, and they then left in the same direction. This was more than a little odd to him, but he didn't have time to worry about it. He had more important things to worry about.

___

Lance was ready to go home. After the spiel the Princess gave them, he was done thinkin.g about complicated things. So what better way to distract him than a cute boy?  
He approached Keith as he was leaving.  
"Hey, Red. So... I know we just had a very awkward encounter a few hours ago, but I'm done thinking for tonight,  
so do you wanna come over? We can watch The Office or something." He asked, and Keith gave a weak smile.  
"I'm more of a Brooklyn Nine-Nine fan." Lance grinned.  
"How did I know?" He said, and they left towards the campus.

First, they stopped in an alley to get rid of their costumes. _"They're uniforms, Lance."_ Keith had told him when he called them otherwise, and he continued to say it to aggrivate him.  
As they walked, the night seemed to get colder, and their hands slowly gravitated towarda each other. Then their shoulders did the same, and soon they were attached at the hip as they walked together through the night.  
"Lance, are you hungry? Cuz' honesty, I could definitely eat." Keith spoke up as they walked past a House of Hunan. Sadly, they were closing in 10 minutes.  
"Yeah, I could too. You know what restaraunt is always open?" Lance replied, starting to swing their interlocked hands.  
"What restaurant?"  
"Denny's!" Lance yelled excitedly, and Keith let out a hearty laugh.  
"Really? You wanna go to Denny's? Denny's is the kind of place you go to have bigfoot suck your dick in an alley, not where you go when you're on a date." Lance laughed, but his eyebrow quirked upwards.  
"So this is a date?" He asked, and Keith rolled his eyes.  
"Geez, Lance, I don't know. Yes, this is a date. Do you even know what a date is?" He asked sarcastically.  
"From my experiences, probably not." He replied, and they both laughed.  
They did end up going to Denny's, and Lance ordered the most unhealthy thing Keith had ever seen in his entire life. Lance told jokes and flirted, and they ended up staying there until 2am. They left after they payed their bill (and tipped more than 20%), and they basically crawled to Lance's dorm. They ended up turning on Parks and Rec., the true middle ground, and fell asleep soon after the episode started. They slept well, curled up together and dreaming of Denny's.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little filler chapter to let y'all know I'm alive. I've been having some personal problems, working, and taking care of kittens so I haven't had much time to write lately. Thanks for sticking around while I was gone.

"They were going to cancel this?" Lance exclaimed. Him and Keith had just finished the first episode of _Brooklyn Nine Nine._ Keith had insisted that he watch it, since there are openly LGBT characters (we all know that Jake is Bi, too).  
"I know, right? Even Lin was mad about it!" Keith responded, and shoved another bite of scrambled eggs into his mouth.  
"The Hamilton guy?" The other asked, and Keith nodded. "Well, I'm glad it's still alive. Too bad you'll have to hang out with me until I finish the show."  
Keith laughed. "Yeah, it's awful." He replied, and Lance feigned offense.  
"How dare you! I am a delight." They both started to laugh at this, and they slowly sank into comfortable silence. Listening to the pitter-patter of rain in the background, they continued to enjoy each other's company.

_______

Blue and Red concerned Shiro. Well, more than usual. They always concerned him, getting into trouble and bickering during battle, but this time was different. The night before, they had been pretty chummy. They hadn't bickered during the fight and they kept stealing glances at each other afterwards. He had thought that they might have had a real disagreement, until they whispered to each other and left. The roof incident and this together made him wonder... did they know each other as civilians?  
He thought about following them, just to see what was going on, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had already made a mess lately.  
First, he led Blue on as Black, and then he led Red on as Shiro. Not one of his identities was safe from his mistakes, so he had nowhere to run. Metaphorically, of course, but it still sucked.

Shiro felt like a different person when he put on his uniform. As Black, he was more confident and team-minded. He was a leader and kept his cool. As Shiro, he was just a regular guy. He felt self-conscious about his arm, had a bit of a temper, and liked being alone. He could see why Blue would like Black, but Red? How could he ever like Shiro? He fucked up big time, and he didn't have a clue how to fix it.

_____

"So, pancakes?" Hunk asked, taking the orders of the two boys in front of him. Lance grinned.  
"Yup, I'm starving. Can you sprinkle some chocolate chips in them?" He requested, legs swinging under the table.  
"I always do, loverboy. Do you want any chocolate chips?" He turned to Keith.  
"Oh, uhm, no thanks. I'm not the biggest fan of sweets." He replied. The boy Lance referred to as Hunk looked him up and down with a slight grimace, then left toward the kitchen.  
"I don't think your friend likes me. Also, how are you starving? We just ate." Keith turned back to Lance, who was looking at a mustached man behind a counter. He turned back to his companion.  
"He's just... slightly misguided by propaganda. And that propaganda might've been supplied by me. And I'm still hungry because I'm _always_ hungry, and the pancakes here are heavenly."  
"What did you tell him about me?"  
"Well, we used to hate each other-"  
"We still might, depending on what you say next." Keith interrupted, and Lance scowled at him.  
"We used to hate each other, so I told him about all of our insults and stuff to each other. He's my best friend! Was I not supposed to tell him that stuff?" Lance argued halfheartedly.  
"You're not supposed to tell him fake stuff about how mean I am." Keith responded, and Lance raised his hands in surrender.  
"Fine, fine. You're right. I had the hots for you so I pretended to hate you. I surrender."  
"Had?"  
" _Have_. I have the hots for you because you're beautiful and perfect and amazing. Did I jack your ego off enough?" Lance laughed. Keith blushed, his hand over his mouth.  
"I guess that's enough for now." He looked up to the other boy and smiled. His eyes were tender with fondness.

They continued to chat until the pancakes came, then they ate and chat at the same time. At one point, Lance pulled Hunk into their conversation. He was heasitant with Keith at first, but once Lance had explained that they were friends now, he seemed to be chill with it. They got along really well, and Keith was glad he had started to spend time with Lance.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a temper tantrum and the crew get new looks.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the wait. Love you guys

It had been a few days since the attack. The news was still full of footage of the incident, and Lance's head was still full of contemplation.  
Black was Shiro and Keith was Red. Keith was maybe his boyfriend and Shiro was maybe an ass. It was ironic in a way. His nemesis is his boyfriend and his crush is his nemesis. Okay, that's an overreaction, but still.

Lance and Keith hadn't talked since their Denny's escapade, but he wasn't really worried about it. They both needed time to think about everything that was going on. And the message from the Princess came far too soon

_[Meeting for tech updates at 22:30. Do not be late.]_

Lance didn't bother responding to the message. Instead, he texted Keith.

_[wanna grab some grub before the meet? my treat]_

Keith's reply came swiftly.

_[free food. you sure know the way to my heart. SMD?]_

_[yup :) i'll be there at 9]_ Lance set the time, and then headed to his next class.

Lance sat at his usual spot in class. His friend Pidge was next to him, logging into their computer. A little green plant sticker was placed in the corner.  
"Hey, Pidge Podge. How was your weekend? Stay up past 9?" He joked lightly, and his younger classmate looked at him over their glasses.  
"My weekend was pretty good, Lance. How was yours? Go to bingo with an elderly woman?" Pidge replied cooly. They both laughed.  
"You know bingo is on the 3rd of every month. Don't play dumb with me." He smiled, and the professor walked in.  
Him and Pidge had been friends for a while. Him, Hunk, and Pidge had all gone to the same high school, and Pidge soon joined their little group when they moved up to their grade. Now they all went to the same school and studied together every once in a while. It was nice to have friends at the school.

_____

Keith arrived at the diner after Lance. He hoped he hadn't been waiting for him too long. When he walked in, he was talking to Hunk, who seemed to either be alarmed or suprised. When they heard the bell chime, their heads turned towards him. Lance grinned his charmingly Blue™ grin. He looked to Hunk, who gave him a warm smile for the first time. He slid out of the booth as he approached with a promise to  _grab some grub_. Lance patted the table eagerly.  
"Sit! I have some tea to spill." He grinned again.  
"Oh God. What is it?" Keith grimaced, but chuckled.  
"I just told Hunk I'm Blue." He said, and Keith almost choked.  
"You did  _WHAT_?" He yelled. Lance had to shush him.  
"I told him I'm Blue. And guess what? He already knew. That's my best friend for you." He didn't stop smiling. Keith picked at his fingernails.  
"Why such a public place though? And why now? I just have so many questions."  
"Well, they'll have to wait because the best fried chicken ever has arrived." He pointed at the table, and Hunk set down a plate of crispy chicken. Lance chuckled. "Magic." He said, and Keith couldn't help but roll his eyes.

The chicken was amazing, of course. Keith honestly didn't know why he never came here before he started hanging out with Lance. It's really close to the dorms, has the best food  _ever_ , and is reasonably priced. What more could you ask for?   
After they ate they walked towards downtown, where their base was located. He didn't know when it happened, but at one point he looked down and their hands were interlocked.  
They probably need to talk first. Talk about what their relationship is and everything that's been going on, but the just didn't  _want to_. Keith just wanted to enjoy what they had at the moment and deal with the hard atuff later.

Keith had a tendency to bottle things up. He has ever since he was young. His dad wasn't a very tender man. He always wanted him to be tough so he could take on the world, but he couldn't fit to his standards. He thought that maybe if he had had a mom, he might be a little more emotionally stable. Or maybe a better dad.  _No_ , he scolded himself,  _don't talk about your dad like that. He loved you and you loved him_.

"You okay, Keith?" Lance's voice pulled him out of his head. He looked towards the other man and nodded with a weak smile. He'll be okay as long as he stays with Lance. He knew that much for sure.

____

They were earlier than they thought they would be. Not even Green was there yet. It was just Blue, Red, and the Princess.

"Well you're both here pretty early. It's especially suprising from you, Blue." She joked. He feigned insult.

"Hey! I'm usually on time!" They all laughed.

"Sure, Blue. Whatever you say." She continued "Since you're here, I might as well tell you. We're updating your suits to, how do I put this, better coordinate. And before you say it, you can still keep your cape Red."

"Well then what are you changing about them?"

"We're adding a lot of extra defenses to them, for one. Green has been working on it for a while, but after the... incident the other night, they sped up the process a bit. And we're adding more tech to the masks. Facial recognition, some sensory things, nothing too major." She finished. Neither Lance or Keith were too interested in the updates, but they told the Princess it sounded cool because they didn't wanna make her feel bad.  
The three of them continued to small talk until the others arrived.

____

Shiro entered the base to the sound of laughter. At the table, Blue and Red sat suspiciously close together. His gut twisted at the sight, but he brushed it off and smiled at the three.

"Hello, Black! How are you this evening?" The Princess asked him.

"I'm fine. How are you?" He replied, making his way to the seat next to her.

"Absolutely wonderful! Did you know that Blue is capable of being charming?" She joked, a playful slap to Blue's arm accompanying it.

"Yes, I think I'm aware." He smiled. Blue avoided eye contact.  
Shiro thought about joining the conversation, but it ended soon after he arrived. Green and Yellow showed up and the meeting started.  
Green stood up and started to talk about the new suits. of course, they had to try them on. A simple press of a button and the suit started to crawl its way up his body, leaving a bit of a tingling sensation in its wake.

The new suits were all pretty similar, except for their own little intricate details. Shiro's suit was missing one of the arms, instead just showing his metal prosthetic. The base of the suit itself was black, patches of purple on the knees and elbow, and a purple voltron symbol on the back. The suit was sleek and skin tight in most places. Shiro couldn't help but glance up and Red and Blue.

Red's suit still had the cloak, but it was mostly draped over a single shoulder. And it was shorter, no longer touching the floor but only reaching his knees. The rest of the suit resembled his own, red patches in the same places. A sword sheith sat at his waist, and you could just peek at a few knife holders on thw inside of the cloak. The red Voltron symbol was still on the back, which he caught a glimpse of when Red did a little twirl for Blue.

Blue's suit borderlined on  _gorgeous_. Not because it showed off his body or anything, but because the extra design was stunning. He had a cape, similar to Red's cloak, but without the hood. it didn't drabe over his shoulders, but connected to his suit there. In front of his neck, a silver chain linked the two pieces of cape. It stopped at his hip, and shimmered with dark blue light. The pattern on it looked like fish scales. A few scales near his shoulderblades were a lighter blue, forming the Voltron symbol.

"The 'scales' are bulletproof. So is your cloak, Red. That's mostly for civilian protection in emergencies, though. You'll see what's  _really_ cool about your suits in a minute. Red, would you please throw a knife a Blue's chest?" Green spoke, putting air quotations around the word scales.

"It would be my pleasure." Red smirked.

"Woah, hold on there I do  _not_  consent to this!" Blue yelled, but it was too late. Red pulled a dagger out and laughed it at the other man. When it hit, there was a sound like breaking glass. The dagger hit the floor with a thud, and the new hole in the suit repaired itself. Blue gasped.

"It's like  _Iron Man_." He grinned.

"You have Marvel to thank for some of my best updates." Green said, triumph clear in their voice. "By the way Blue, that cape can hold like, 5 gallons of water in it. It might feel a bit heavier with the water in it, but it doesn't change size or anything. It's like those super soaker balls that kids play with in the summer."

"Nice!" Blue fist pumped the air as Red laughed.

Shiro glanced at Yellow's outfit. It was definitely still a lot more padded that the rest of the team's, but it was coloured with the same black base and different coloured patches.

"And I have a suit too!" The Princess yelled, and all the heads in the room turned. Her's was the same as theirs, but the patches were pink. The Voltron symbol was pink on the back, and there were smaller pink Voltron symbols under her eyes. A wrapped up whip was attached to her waist, and on the other side sat a large claymore. She grinned excitedly, waiting for a reaction.

"It's so I can go on missions with you! I feel awful sitting around while you all risk your lives, so I'm joining the action!"

"That's great, Princess!" Yellow was the first to speak. He was encouraging as always. The Princess didn't give anyone else a chance to speak.

"I know! Anyways, I guess this is all for tonight! Thank you so much Green for these, they're all so lovely. Meeting dismissed!" She said, and she exited into the next room.

Blue and Red started to talk first.

"Y'know, Red, maybe I should get a sword, too. I like the aesthetic. And then I could be all like  _'shink shink'_ ," he waved his arms in a slicing motion, "What'd'ya think?" He finished. Red just snorted.

"I'm sorry, you could  _what_  with a sword? Could you repeat that." He laughed.

"You know what, no, I can't. You only get to hear that reenactment once." Blue replied, crossing his arms in defiance.

"Well, your reenactment is wrong. It would be more like  _'pshew'._ " Green added, motioning that they were holding a sword. They all started to chuckle.

"No, no, no. You're both wrong. It would be like.  _'sheeeee'_." Yellow argued, motioning that he was unsheathing a sword.

"Wrong! It's like  _'shroow'._ " Shiro added, swinging an imaginary sword.

"You're all wrong! As the only one with a sword, I can confirm that it sounds like  _'fshewr'_." Red said. A chorus of  _what, no!_ and  _That is so wrong!_  echoed behind the answer.

They all realized how silly the arguement was and soon they went their separate ways. Well, most of them did. Red and Blue left in the same direction, walking and talking together.

Something boiled in Shiro's stomach that he couldn't quite explain. He called out to the pair.

"Yeah, Black? What do you need?" Red replied. They stopped to let Black catch up.

"I need you two to tell me what's going on here. You two have been  _way_  to chummy lately, and I'm concerned that you might be breaking a few rules." Shiro said, anger in his voice but betrayal in his heart.

"Oh, you're  _concerned_ , are you? You're only concerned that you can't control everyone and everything in existence!" Red yelled at him, a sudden anger exploding from the smaller man. Shiro was almost intimidated. His fists were balled, and Blue tried to touch Red's arm. He pulled it away. "I've got this." He told the other. Blue looked hurt but backed up.

"You're putting the team at risk. If you two have shared shared identities, someone is going to notice something." Shiro said, but he didn't mean it. He should've shut up, he told himself, but he just kept pushing. "You both know the rules and this reckless behavior is unacceptable."

"Fuck the rules. You're not our boss. We're a  _team_ , so stop acting like you're in charge. Nothing we're doing is putting anyone in danger. Your sense of self righteousness just hurts the people around you. I would think you would have noticed that by now, Shiro." Red spat out, then turned away from him. He grasped Blue's hand and they ran off into the night. Shiro stood there, stunned. He was in trouble.


End file.
